


pushing down on me (pressing down on you)

by mommys



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Songfic, he is smitten folks, if I feel like it I will make shane version, under pressure by queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommys/pseuds/mommys
Summary: Ryan is shattering under the pressure.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	pushing down on me (pressing down on you)

**Author's Note:**

> song is under pressure by queen

_pressure, pushing down on me,_

_pressing down on you, no man ask for_

When Ryan was about seven, he'd always seem to scrape his knee almost everyday. He can recall the way the raw skin would sting along with his salty tears as he mustered all of his remaining strength to push open the door and wail out to his mom. Of course, every single time she would coo to him, promising him it would be okay and proceeded to bandage all of his wounds.

If he could have that now, he would gladly accept it: tears and all. Yet, he can still feel himself cracking, the lines of pressure pushing his limits even further. But that's love, stinging and salty.

_under pressure that burns a building down,_

_splits a family in two, puts people on the streets_

He'd call himself a coward. He would also call himself so absolutely smitten for Shane that he honestly doesn't know what to do at this rate, as it slowly tears him apart. He's desperate for everything about the tall man. The way he talks, walks, dresses, and just generally 'is.' All of it makes Ryan want to cry out in joy, praising his utterly flamboyant personality and laughing until he might as well just die from how funny he is.

When he watches Shane smile, he's stuck in a deep pit, between the lines of wanting to run straight into his arms and draw back so, so far. It's not for him, he tells himself.

_it's the terror of knowing what this world is about_

_watching some good friends screaming, "let me out!"_

Today, when Ryan walks into the office, he feels strange. Looking up, he immediately meets soft melting, hazel eyes, and if he sucks in an abnormally large breath he tries not to acknowledge it. Staring straight at him is Shane, with a _frown_. He walks a bit faster to his seat, knowing full well the eyes on him are still there, trained on him without changing even as much as a blink. The chair gives an exhausted puff as he sits.

Finally, he turns and looks up at Shane again.

"Ryan," he starts, and the annoyance is clearly written in there.

"Yeah, Big Guy? What's up?" His voice fluctuates as he speaks, softly and first, then growing louder as he beats himself up more and more. Mentally, he starts cursing. 

"I..." and then Shane stops. His gangly legs stop the motion of his chair and he draws them in, only a slight bit closer. When he starts speaking again, his voice has dropped to a low hum: "Uh- never, nevermind-" then as fast as the interaction started, it has stopped and he whips back around to his computer.

For a second, Ryan feels fluttery, a mix of hope and heaving fills his chest as he awkwardly coughs, then powers up his own computer.

_tomorrow gets me higher_

_pressure on people, people on the streets_

Mentally, he is shattering.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SORRY if this is hot garbage but yeah its been a minute since i wrote a fanfic and yeaaaahhhhh. if i don't like this by the time i wake up in the morning i will rewrite it and if people want me 2 i can make a shane pov one where they are ACTUALLY happy in da end. Anyways sorry of this doesn't make since technically it is a LOOOOONG string of thoughts that could be way better


End file.
